digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:Manjimon
'Manjimon' A fan Digimon created by User:Zeedryu Settairi, or Zeed Seiryuu. Manji is an alternative to the swastika, whose origins are Sanskrit and represent well being for the most part. 'Appearance' Manjimon falls to 6 feet 2 inches in height, with the tarnished skin at last coming to sleek black across the entire form. Almost all of the outdated internal mechanisms have been converted to newer systems, imparting hyper-reactive technology therein. The red hair fades entirely to silver-white, made up of exposed yet non-sparking wiring, cut short and spiked toward the head, with a thin mask of partially-transparent Blue Digizoid adhered to the weakened face to reenforce it. The yellow and red eye fully convert to flat gold beneath this, and pulse faintly in time to the digicore-artificial heart within its chest, the last of the old systems intact. The half-cuirass of titanium is met with a matching half-cuirass of Blue Digizoid, the two systems meeting together with a line of black cabling sewing the two up with diagonal hash-marks. The cape over the right shoulder shatters and reformats as a single blue and black wing made of cable and wiring, focused at the center of the back rather than either shoulder to help steer at high speed movement more efficiently. Around the bare shoulders semi-transparent Blue Digizoid diamond-shaped scale plates trail down to the elbows, as the skin there deteriorates entirely at the joints and displays the plasma fuel within the limbs. The red-titanium kote is reformatted into a Blue Digizoid tekkou like the one on the other hand. On the back of each toward the middle of the hand a small window-crystal displays the plasma energy therein. The red hakama finally shreds entirely down the middle, as does the kimono, which reformat into umanori style beneath the tassets. The Jika-Tabi become Blue Digizoid geta. The sheath of the sword becomes titanium, as does the suneate at the knees, while the sword itself is overlaid with Blue Digizoid along the edges and guard, losing the wiring of before in favor of indention's for the hand to shape to better with the tekkou in place. When held the guard clamps down and temporarily melds together with the tekkou, making it impossible to separate sword from swordsman. 'General Information' A fully empowered neo-machine swordsman, Manjimon hunts down his dark and light brethren at mach speed, the Shikenmon and Tenkenmon, to restrict their overreaching and opposite ideals running wild in the world, and serves only to enforce the law of peace through idealistic means. He will not turn his blade upon any to kill, only to regress and subdue, and refuses to seriously combat flesh-baring outsiders who lack proper armaments. Due to the nature of refining its speed to the limits as a Tachimon, and its steadfast will behind the vaccine nature, the viral properties of Muramasamune were purged and transformed the Red Digizoid of absolute defense into Blue Digizoid of absolute velocity during evolution. 'Miscellaneous' The family of Ultimate's belonging to the highest evolutionary path of Kensmon known as Tenkenmon, Manjimon, and Shikenmon, operate against one another for the conquest of the Metal Empire and surrounding territories, namely the Virus Busters and Nightmare Soldiers. While Manjimon and Shikenmon both fight to keep these domains safe in their own ways, the task is often put at risk thanks to the sentient blood-lust instilled in the latter's armor, insuring he will have to be properly dealt with in due time or risk becoming the same as the mad Tenkenmon who seeks only to rule. 'Attacks' *'Shukuchi': A six-degree technique enforcing the speed moved at. By removing one degree of restriction and rising closer to the first stage, the speed increases by an order of magnitude and maneuverability while in use. At the highest stage it edges past light a fraction, and the higher one rises with it the more the environment will be destroyed as a result of the force behind each step. *'Iaijutsu Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu': The art of drawing the sword at the highest limit, bordering the speed of light, and striking the legs, ribcage, chest, shoulders, neck, and back in a nine-strike assault. It can only be used once a day or risk breaking down the skin even further and exposing the energy systems beneath, destroying that section of the body permanently. *'Reflection': Sweeps the dual-edged blade in a wide circle before the body at high speeds, rotating fast enough to become a temporary-shield for moments at a time. It wears down the joints and risks inducing destruction of the limb in the long-term, especially at low power. *'Taikasuru Senryousuru(Retrograde Capture)': After drawing the sword, Manjimon carves a network of kanji runes into the opponents armor and imparts between 7%-14% of it's power at a time to activate the runes and seal away that opponents current form and force them to go back one evolutionary stage depending on their respective strength. By increasing the amount sacrificed, the further back in the evolution line will be sealed until eventual rebirth, through the sealed-digimon may still obtain alternative evolutions to the same stage(s) outside of those particular forms. Once the sealed-digimon is reborn, the lost power will return to Manjimon, The technique may still fail if the opponent is able to resist properly and escape the radius of the seal before completion, and the power sacrificed is permanently lost in such a condition. Category:Fan Digimon Category:Fan fiction